Needs
by LovEInsanity
Summary: LylexMarina: Everybody has needs whether it be emotional, material or physical. A story of different needs but both for one cause.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam 00...uhh that's all.

**Warning:** The character's OOC.

At the upper level of the building called Celestial, a 29 year old with Reddish Brown haired and aquatic blue eyes man named Lyle Dylandy, frustratedly throws the files that he is reading. He almost finished the files his secretary placed on top of his desk yesterday but as of this moment no one seems passed the minimum standards he declared.

A knock was heard at the door of his office and a reddish brown haired man with the same face as him came into view as the door opens.

"Hard working, aren't we Lyle-chan?" said the man laughing.

Lyle leans at his swivel chair and replied "Heh, I wish it was about work, Neil"

"Ohhhh…Is it about…the surrogate mother that you are looking for?" asked Neil as he proceeds towards Lyle's desk. He then whistles as he caught site of the tons of folders and files in Lyle's desk. He grabs one and reads it.

"Oh-la-la! Hey Lyle, Have you seen this one?" Neil holds the picture for Lyle to see.

"Yeah, I've seen that," Lyle replied. "All of them are quite good looking. And some are even promising me services that are not required by the job they will be doing."

"And so what's the problem? Why do you look so problematic as if the world is on your shoulders, little brother?" Neil questioned him and sits at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Lyle sighed. "The problem is, not one of them seems right. Who knows how many files and folders I have reviewed but I can't seem to choose from any of them."

"Hmm…maybe it's your subconscious telling you that what you are doing is not right" his brother commented.

"What's not right about wanting to have a child Anew and I could've had? What's so wrong about holding on to the last memory that was left for me?" He burst out almost angrily.

"I wanted a baby, long before my wife died. Both I and Anew dreamed of having our own child. And heck, I am going to have that baby. I know others would not approve but hey, this is a free country!" Neil didn't say anything.

Both he and Neil were never close but if he needed advise or help his brother was there for him and so was he for him, they help each other even though they were always compared to each other because of the fact that they were twins. And as twins even if they do look alike they don't have the same personality, Neil was more of the happy-outgoing type and him as the laid-back kind but they do have something in common that is they both value they're families.

At the age of 16 Neil went to Union's Military School and Lyle at a Computer Engineering School in Japan while the other Dylandy Family move to Ireland. It was years before the twins meet again at a party celebrating the Union's success in war. Before there meeting, Lyle was experiencing a feeling of being alone that even his family can't fill but it was filled when Neil introduced him to a girl named Anew Returner, she was Neil's friend in Military School. He fell in love with her at first sight.

After almost six months of courting her, Anew reciprocated his feelings for her. They dated steadily for one year before they decided to take a plunge into the married life. They were happy to be together until they tried to make a baby that problems arose. They tried again for the last two years but there was no success. So that's when they decided to consult a specialist. They found out that there was a scarring in Anew's fallopian tubes but the doctor didn't know what's the cause of it is. Anew underwent surgery but even then, the problem remained. They even went to America hoping modern technology can solve their problem but to no avail.

Anew was determined to have a child and because of that they have decided to use a different method. She underwent painful procedures just so they would have a baby. She was injected a certain number of fertility drugs and when that ovulated the doctor got the eggs that was made in the ovaries. After that it was placed in a Petri dish in a laboratory and his sperm and Anew's fertilize egg were joined together.

To their immense joy, the procedure was a success. After a few days, the fertility expert informed them that the egg had already fertilized and the next step was to implant the fertilize egg to Anew's uterus. But before that could happen fate intervened, Anew got into a terrible accident. When she was going home from a business trip in the Kingdom of Azadistan, a terrorist group hijacks the train that Anew was riding. All of the passengers were killed including Anew, after the incident the military arrested the terrorist group but the leader Ali Al-Saachez got away.

Lyle was devastated because of the lost of his beloved. They had dreamed for so long to have a child and now the dream was within reach, it didn't seem fair for him to have it cruelly snatched away. The only thing he could think of to help him survive the pit of loneliness he found himself in was to try and find a way to make the dream come true.

_I won't let dream that Anew work so hard too, to just let it disappear_, Lyle thought. He would have that baby he and his wife longed for, no matter what. And that what's forced him to make a rash step so that their dream can come true.

If you think about it, he was the one who was more determined but of course Anew wanted it too. He was the one who insisted that they stop use birth control methods and try to have a baby. He didn't know why but he was anxious to hold the seed of their love in his hands. That's why the death of his wife affected him dearly.

The eggs that were harvested from his wife were still viable. All that was needed was a woman's womb to nurture the embryo and carry it to full term. Lyle's solution was to make an announcement in the net that he his looking for a surrogate mother. At first, he didn't think anyone would take him seriously. That's why he was very shock that there were many applications on the site he made the announcement with.

On his next announcement, he said that the applicants should send there application form along with a resume using the postal system on a post office box. Once more, the response was tremendous. It looks like there will be unlimited women who will be volunteering to become a surrogate mother, exchange for the money that he is willing to give. And as he said a moment ago to his brother Neil there were some who is willing to give unnecessary and unneeded services in exchange for that opportunity to be chosen.

Aside from the many applications that he had read, Lyle can't seem to choose from any of those women. He can't seem to say nor can't make up his mind on what is he looking for. All he knew was that none of the women seemed right.

"I think you should give it up, Lyle" said Neil "Maybe it would be best if-"

"No, I won't give up." Lyle stand up angry making the swivel chair fall backwards with a thud. "Anew and I wanted that baby for so long. I'm sure, wherever my wife is now; she would want our dream to come true."

"Knowing Anew, she would want a mother for the baby. You're going about this the wrong way, Lyle. Allow time to heal the wounds first, and then find a woman to share your life with and have a baby."

"You think any woman would be able to replace Anew?" Lyle said angrily towards his brother

"That's how you feel now, she is irreplaceable. But given time-"

"Even if a whole millennium had passed the pain in my heart will never be healed…" Lyle said as he points towards his chest. "I want to have the baby, Neil. That will be the only memory left to me by Anew."

Neil took a deep breath and sighed.

"But Lyle, you have to get through the first hurdle and that's to find a suitable surrogate mother," Neil said to his brother as he place one of his hand on its shoulder and asked Lyle sadly. "Where will you ever find her?"

Lyle was about to answer his brothers question when the intercom rang.

"Sir, there's a woman here looking for you," his secretary informed him.

"What did she need?" he asked after he pressed the button.

"She said it was about the announcement that you posted on the net."

That made him stop, He didn't post Celestial's address on the site. How the hell did this woman know where to find it? And another thing was he didn't want to personally see the applicants. The right procedures were, he would review the applicant's application and when she passed, he will schedule a personal interview.

"I can't see her right now. Tell her to just leave her application,"

"Okay, Sir"

"Why don't you take a little look at her?" Neil suggested. "Who knows? She might just be the one."

"I don't think so. From the very beginning, she already failed to follow my instructions."

"Geez Lyle, with your requirements, I doubt it if any woman would pass." Neil said shaking his head while walking towards the door. "If you don't want to see her, I will."

"Oh, no you don't, Neil" he said while running to block the door.

"Relax; I'll just take a little look." Neil said while opening the door slightly.

"Ohh lookie, what do we have here?"

Lyle planned to ignore his brothers out burst but curiosity took over him. He also took a little peak at the unexpected guest.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~

AFTER she heard the answer of the man that secretary was talking to, Marina feelings turmoil inside her, she didn't know if she should feel disappointed or relieved. As a matter of fact, she didn't exactly know what she is doing here. Her friend Leesa was the one who told her about the announcement that her friend saw on the net. Her brother's wife, Feldt a computer expert, was the one who trace the sites location. And the address that her brother's wife discovered is named to a Company called Celestial.

Leesa along with Feldt, were the one's who checked the company and gathered information about it. Putting all the information they have gathered, they managed to come up with the identity of the person who needed the service of a surrogate mother. They said it was only a calculated guess, but she heard what the man had said, she is certain that Lyle Dylandy was the one who posted the announcement on the net.

_What is the use that you found out?_ She asked herself. The man refused to see her and she was not inclined to fill up an application form. _And what am I doing here anyway? _She didn't even know what force her to take Leesa's suggestion that she personally applied to have a better chance of getting chosen.

_Of course you know the reason why. _The only one reason that she agreed to do this is because she needed a huge amount of money. A million bucks was nothing to sneeze at. In fact, it was incentive enough for many women to volunteer their womb for a few months.

More so when she desperately needed the money the way she did right now.

Marina felt disappointed when she realized that the only chance she had, to get the amount of money she desperately needed just vanished into thin air. Her shoulder drooped from the feeling of disappointment that overwhelmed Marina and she politely refused the application form being handed to her.

Marina looked at the secretary and smiled slightly at her. She then walks towards the hallway leading to the buildings elevators.

_What am I going to do? Where can I find that kind of money? _She can't help the tears from forming so she wipes them away.

She walks inside the elevator but when it was about to close, a hand prevented it from doing so.

"I want to talk to you," the man said, slightly panting and it was obvious that he ran here just to catch up to her.

"H-huh? Why?" She was shocked and slightly frightened.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person you wanted to see, I'm Lyle."

Marina felt her legs weaken and the next thing she noticed was she was already sitting at the elevators floor.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~

Lyle cursed silently before he walks in the elevator and pressed the stop button. He then bends down to assist the lady. What made him run after her, he didn't know. It's just that a moment ago when curiosity overwhelmed him and joins Neil at taking a look at the unexpected guest. He felt that if he let this woman go, he will be doing a great mistake.

But before he runs after with the woman, he asked his secretary if she left a contact number. When his secretary said she didn't, he hurriedly catches up to her. He was almost too late. The woman was already inside the elevator and if not for his quick reflexes, it will be too late.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She woman nodded.

"Can you walk?"

And again she just nodded her head.

"Can you talk?"

"O-of course." After she answered him, he simply took a step back and unwillingly let go of her arm that he was holding.

"From what I heard, you went here because of the announcement I posted on the net."

"But from the looks of it, I made a mistake coming here," she said

"Well, since you're here anyway, maybe we can talk about it. Let's step into my office shall we?"

Doubt quickly flashed on the woman's face. Lyle gulp, is she going to refuse him? And why did he suddenly felt the need to talk to her?

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~

_**Author's Note: Feel free to criticize it.. I don't care**_


End file.
